


Какой ещё пульс? (What heartbeat? by GraphiteHybrid)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Demons, F/F, Sexual Content, mild gore and blood, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять месяцев назад открылись врата в ад, и эти пять месяцев всё было нормально. Ну, за исключением демонов и чудовищ, которые разгуливали по Земле и охотились за всеми людьми, которые ещё остались в живых. Но они же не могут быть настолько плохими, правда? Да и как вообще сказать, кто на самом деле чудовище?<br/>Рокси Лалонд уже задавала себе все эти вопросы, но, оказавшись раненой на заброшенной фабрике и получив предложение помощи от незнакомки, какие вопросы она должна задавать теперь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Какой ещё пульс? (What heartbeat? by GraphiteHybrid)

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> ((К моменту написания этого примечания я прошёлся по этой истории только один раз, так что, скорее всего, в ней ещё полно ошибок и опечаток. Приношу свои извинения за них и, буду надеяться, у меня в конце концов дойдут руки до редактирования и загрузки исправленной версии. До того времени, оставляю здесь это маленькое примечание.))
> 
> История имеет потенциал для второй части, и если достаточное количество человек захочет, чтобы я продолжил, я с удовольствием так и сделаю. 
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравится.

Маленькие проворные пальцы лихорадочно зашивают открытую рану, протянувшуюся вдоль ключицы. Зарычав, ты закусываешь платок, которым заткнула себе рот, и продолжаешь глубоко погружать иглу в свою плоть. Вытянув её с другой стороны, оборачиваешь и затягиваешь рану, аккуратно, стараясь не дёргать слишком сильно, чтобы она снова не открылась. Выпустив изо рта изжёванную тряпку, ты с глубоко вдыхаешь и выдыхаешь ночной воздух, хотя тело всё ещё напряжено от боли, и прислоняешься к кирпичной стене. Одна рука впилась в тёмные штаны камуфляжной расцветки, чтобы хоть немного унять угасающую тупую боль. 

Поначалу тебя мутило, когда ты свалилась на пол в пустом кирпичном здании, и теперь, когда зрение проясняется, ты поднимаешься на ноги, всё ещё держась за стену. Осмотрев заваленный обломками пол, ты замечаешь дуло своей винтовки, которую бросила по пути внутрь. Пошатываясь, бредёшь к тёмному предмету и наклоняешься подобрать его, чувствуя, как мачете на поясе ударяется о бедро, потом вешаешь винтовку на здоровое плечо. Пробегаешь рукой по светлым волосам, вытаскивая комок грязи из чёлки. Из коридора по левую руку доносится грохот, от которого твои ярко розовые глаза вспыхивают, винтовка мгновенно слетает с плеча и направлена на шум, приклад упирается в неповреждённое плечо. 

Куски бетона, камня и арматуры, обвалившиеся с потолка, превратили здание в что-то похожее на полосу препятствий. Из трещин в полу выступает трава, по стенам тянутся лозы, некоторые даже свисают через дыры в потолке. Похоже на смесь старого леса и заброшенной фабрики. Хотя, насколько можно сказать, это и есть заброшенная фабрика. Ты была не слишком разборчива, когда искало место для отдыха. Придерживая винтовку одной рукой, другой ты выуживаешь из кармана маленькое квадратное устройство и нажимаешь на кнопку по центру. Оно мигает зелёной лампочкой и сообщает, что ты приблизительно в пяти с половиной милях от базы. И тут впереди шуршит одежда, совсем рядом с тобой. 

Подняв голову и засунув устройство назад в карман, ты снова поднимаешь винтовку. Едва разобрав силуэт, сразу же наводишь перекрестье туда, где должна быть голова. 

\- Покажись, - рычишь ты. Голос хрипловат, ведь ты почти два дня им не пользовалась. 

Из тени выступает молодая девушка, наверно, всего на год младше тебя, с чёрными волосами и синими глазами. На ней пара очков с красной оправой, в волосах такая же красная заколка, простая красная юбка чуть выше колен с золотой пряжкой и чёрная майка, почти такая же, как у тебя. На правом плече - простая сумка. 

\- Кто ты такая и что ты делаешь в моём доме? - жёстко спрашивает она, хотя звучит это так, словно она через силу придаёт холодный тон довольно милому голосу. 

\- Нет уж, - рычишь ты, больше злая на себя за то, что отвлеклась на странную девушку, и, не отвечая, отступаешь назад. - Ты ещё, блин, кто такая? 

\- Ну знаешь, шутница, я бы с удовольствием тебе ответила, но, боюсь, я спросила первой, - всё ещё холодно говорит она, хотя её голос занимает куда меньше, чем бриллиантовый блеск её синих глаз из тени. - Теперь, почему бы тебе не ответить мне.

Это был не вопрос, но и на приказ тоже не похоже.

\- Рокси. Рокси Лалонд. Ты? 

\- Джейн. Джейн Крокер, выдающийся пекарь, - она, кажется, немного раздувается от гордости. 

\- Пекарь? Здесь, чёрт его дери, апокалипсис, кому ты печёшь то вообще? 

\- Ну, раньше у меня был брат, но его убили два месяца назад. Теперь, что именно ты делаешь в моём доме? 

\- Искала убежище. Меня ранил призрак, как раз снаружи от твоего маленького "дома". Но можешь не беспокоиться, больше они к нам приставать не будут, - ухмыляешься ты, похлопывая свою винтовку, которую решила немного опустить. 

Она поднимает тонкую бровь и смотрит на неё, бросает короткий взгляд на мачете на твоём бедре, потом снова смотрит тебе в глаза.

\- Хочешь остаться переночевать или пока тебе не станет лучше? 

Вопрос был неожиданным и непредвиденным. Доброта и хорошие манеры не часто встречались тебе после того, как пять месяцев назад открылись врата в ад. 

\- Я могу тебе доверять? - подозрительно спрашиваешь ты, внимательно осматривая её фигуру. Выглядит достаточно человеческой и, чёрт, да она вообще красотка. 

\- Смотри, я докажу. - Джейн подходит ближе, чтобы ты лучше могла рассмотреть её в тусклом свете. Вытащив из ножен на спине охотничий нож, она легко проводит им по ладони, царапая кожу, но не настолько сильно, чтобы шла кровь. Вернув нож на место, она делает глоток из фляги, которую достала из сумки. Судя по запаху, виски. 

\- Теперь ты? - она передаёт флягу тебе, хотя всё ещё держится на расстоянии. 

Потянувшись за ней, ты замечаешь священные чётки, плавающие на дне, и с удовольствием делаешь хороший глоток. Ты решаешь проигнорировать тот факт, что только что косвенно поцеловала эту странную красотку, и, вернув серебряный контейнер владелице, вытягиваешь мачете из-за пояса, проводишь лезвием по ладони. Немного сильнее, чем она, потому что у тебя выступает кровь. Ты тихо шипишь и возвращаешь мачете на место, прежде чем оторвать полоску ткани от нижней части штанов. Когда ты наклоняешься, глаза Джейн сужаются, рот приоткрывается, она вздыхает и тянется рукой к твоему плечу. 

\- Давай помогу. Ты не сможешь нормально перевязать одной рукой, - она стягивает тёмную полоску ткани вокруг твоей ладони, её руки слегка дрожат, глаза зажмурены, словно больно ей, а не тебе. 

\- Ты боишься крови, Джейн? - спрашиваешь ты, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечь себя от темноволосой девушки, пахнущей чем-то сладким и свежевыпеченным. - Ты что-то нервничаешь, дорогуша.

-Ээ... да. Немного. 

\- Оу. Это, должно быть, на редкость лажово. Особенно в такие времена, знаешь ли. Со всеми этими убийствами и прочим, - ты ухмыляешься, слегка устыдившись тому, насколько быстро ты потеплела к ней. 

\- Легко не было, - коротко отвечает она, поворачиваясь на каблуках и начиная уходить от тебя, поманив за собой.

Вернув винтовку на исходную позицию за спиной, ты следуешь по коридору за Джейн. 

________________________________________

Некоторое время вы шли молча. Прошло минут двадцать или двадцать пять, как тебе кажется, прежде чем она остановилась перед огромной железной дверью. Джейн дёрнула засов, открыла несколько замков и распахнула дверь, жестом пригласив тебя внутрь. 

У тебя отвисла челюсть. Внутри было помещение, в котором раньше, по всей видимости, располагалась кухня фабрики, но теперь она была обставлена почти по-домашнему. Был диван и куча книг, телевизор, даже удобная кровать. Большую часть комнаты занимала кухонная утварь, но от этого, каким-то образом, было только уютнее. Может быть, дело было в картинах, развешанных на стенах. Кухня выглядела так, словно её часто использовали и регулярно о ней заботились. 

\- Где ты нашла электричество для плиты и телевизора? - благоговейно спросила ты. 

\- Солнечные батареи. На крыше фабрики их с самого начала было много, я просто перенаправила кабель внутрь и, вуаля, у меня теперь столько энергии, сколько захочется, - она легонько рассмеялась, повесила сумку на стену и заперла дверь.

\- И ты живёшь здесь... одна? - спросила ты, не желая показаться слишком любопытной. У тебя, по крайней мере, был твой брат, пусть с ним иногда было непросто ладить. Подумав о нём, ты вспомнила, что стоит, пожалуй, послать ему сообщение, пока он не полез искать тебя.

\- Ну да, но я не всегда была одна. У меня раньше были брат и отец. Оба умерли, но я и сама неплохо справляюсь. 

\- О-ой... Извини. 

\- Не за что. Не ты же их убила, верно? Так что не грусти из-за этого, - она улыбнулась. - Хочешь торта? Я как раз сделала сегодня. 

\- Звучит превосходно.

Ты идёшь вслед за ней на кухню, садишься на табурет и склоняешься над пластиковой тарелкой. 

\- Что насчёт тебя, Рокси, ты тоже сама по себе? - спрашивает Джейн, копаясь в металлическом шкафу в поисках посуды. 

\- Нет, совсем нет. У меня есть братья. Старший постоянно либо ищет припасы, либо работает над своими машинами, а младшему всего шесть месяцев, так что он мало что делает. - Ты убираешь прядь светлых волос с лица и поправляешь ремень своей винтовки, чтобы не резал плечо.

\- Это мило. Вот, он шоколадный. Устроит? - спрашивает Джейн, положив ломтик на бумажной тарелке перед тобой. 

\- Шоколад - это прекрасно, куколка.

Торт всё ещё выглядит сочным и, насколько ты могла бы сказать, профессионально сделанным. На белой глазури видна затейливая синяя роза, а сам торт пышный и мягкий. Берёшь маленькую пластиковую вилку, которую Джейн положила рядом, втыкаешь в мягкий корж. Отрезав кусочек, отправляешь его себе в рот и чуть не падаешь с табурета - то ли потому что ты не ела нормальной еды с тех пор, как несколько дней назад ушла с базы, то ли просто потому что торт был настолько хорош, что вкус прямо таки взорвался у тебя во рту. 

\- Ох ты. Джейни, это беспод... - ты останавливаешься посреди предложения, сообразив, как только что назвала её. - Ой, извини... Я немного задумалась...

\- Всё в порядке, Рокси, я не против, - смеётся она. Вот чёрт. Не может она этого делать, это настолько мило, что должно быть незаконно. Очень жаль, что все копы нынче либо мертвы, либо больше заняты защитой себя, чем остальных. Уж они бы точно её арестовали. 

Вдвоём вы продолжаете молча есть торт, тишину нарушает только скрип пластиковых вилок по бумажным тарелкам. Когда вы закончили, Джейн просит тебя отнести посуду к маленькой раковине, наполненной водой, и аккуратно протереть бумажные тарелки мокрой тряпкой. 

\- Извини, что приходится так делать, но я действительно не могу позволить себе трату посуды, поэтому стараюсь использовать эту как можно дольше, - Джейн бросает тебе сухое полотенце, чтобы вытереть тарелки. 

\- Всё в порядке. Я попробую связаться со своим братом, если ты не против, - ты складываешь посуду в шкаф, из которого Джейн её доставала. 

\- Разумеется. Если ты пользуешься армейским спутником или радио передатчиком, то в дальней части комнаты сигнал будет сильнее, - она указывает на вторую металлическую дверь в дальнем конце комнаты, которую ты раньше не замечала.

\- Спасибо. 

Усевшись на подлокотник дивана, ты достаёшь модифицированный мобильный телефон из заднего кармана штанов. Нормальные мобильники больше не работали, но твой брат перенастроил их так, что теперь он мог подключиться почти к любому типу сигнала. Всё ещё оставались проблемы с ограниченным зарядом батареи, поэтому вы старались использовать их как можно реже. Набрав номер своего брата, ты стала ждать ответа, поглаживая швы на ключице, скрытые майкой. После нескольких гудков, когда ты уже ожидала, что он не поднимет, из трубки раздался глубокий голос. 

\- Рокси? Это ты? - Ты практически вздохнула с облегчением. Пусть он был старше и опытнее тебя, но ты всё равно волновалась, что однажды он не поднимет трубку или не вернётся с одного из своих походов за припасами. - Рокси, аллё, ты там? 

\- А, да. Извини, Дирк. 

\- Тебя уже четыре дня нет. Ты в порядке? Где ты? - говорил он без эмоций, но ты чувствовала, что он волнуется. 

\- Ох ты, Дирки, неужели ты обо мне беспокоился? - фыркаешь ты, подражая южному акценту, который подхватила во время учёбы в колледже, и из-за которого он часто над тобой смеялся, но в итоге сам стал разговаривать на нём. - Да, я в порядке. Я тут с девушкой по имени Джейн, она мне позволила ненадолго остаться в своём убежище. Вернусь на базу через денёк-другой, когда выздоровею. 

\- Когда выздоровеешь? Во что, чёрт тебя дери, ты опять вляпалась? Только не говори мне, что ты нашла винный магазин, который ещё не до конца разграбили... 

\- Я не настолько плохо дерусь, когда пьяна, - надула губы ты, хотя он, понятное дело, не мог этого видеть. - Нет, просто наткнулась на призрака, и он успел вспороть мне плечо, прежде чем я избавилась от него. 

\- Ладно, хорошо, просто позаботься о своём плече и возвращайся, наконец, назад. И не спускай глаз с другой девчонки. У нас тут, в конце концов, апокалипсис, и люди в отчаянье, Рокси. 

Его предостережение было вполне понятно. Несколько месяцев назад в нём не было бы нужды, но сейчас ты уже не знала наверняка, что люди могли бы сделать, а что не могли бы.

\- Разумеется, Дирк. Обещаю. Если повезёт, увидимся через день-два. Как там Дейв поживает? 

\- Я оставил Квадраволна на страже на эту неделю. Дейв в порядке. Маленький проказник растёт, как на дрожжах. Трудно представить, что ему всего лишь шесть месяцев. 

\- Хорошо. Будь здоров, и поцелуй Дейви за меня.

\- Ты тоже, сестра, и его обниму за тебя.

Ты слышишь шум статики, означающий, что Дейв повесил трубку, и оборачиваешься к Джейн, занятой заточкой своего охотничьего ножа на кухне. 

Ты возвращаешься на кухню, хотя и держишься немного дальше от хозяйки, учитывая, что у неё нож наготове. Садишься на табурет в дальнем кольце стола и начинаешь разглядывать её. Ты понимаешь, что, затачивая нож, она сняла очки. Её глаза такого восхитительного небесно синего оттенка, ты невольно заглядываешься. Джейн, кажется, поначалу не замечает тебя, но потом поднимает голову и чуть ли не подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Ты можешь поклясться, что заметила, как она слегка порозовела, но ты не уверенна. 

\- О, ты закончила говорить со своим братом? 

\- Ага. Он не любит сильно долго болтать по телефону, по-моему, это его раздражает, - ты снисходительно махаешь рукой, 

\- Оо... Ну, я собиралась идти на боковую, а то уже почти четыре утра. 

\- Чёрт. Так поздно? - ты недовольно надуваешь щёки. Ты совсем потеряла счёт времени, копаясь в поисках припасов в том, что осталось от Уолмарта, пока на тебя не набросился призрак. 

\- Да... Эм, хочешь спать на кровати или на диване? 

\- Диван меня устроит, спасибо.

Если ты будешь спать на диване, то сможешь приглядывать за ней, пока она спит. 

Или, по крайней мере, ты планировала делать это. Но пролежав на диване едва ли десять минут, ты просто вырубилась, раскинув свои белокурые волосы по подушке и завернувшись в покрывало, свисавшее со спинки дивана. Во сне ты беспокойно вертишься, когда что-то мягкое касается твоей шеи, но быстро отстраняется, почувствовав твоё движение. Отвернувшись к спинке дивана, ты что-то тихо бормочешь и утыкаешься в подушку, снова проваливаясь в глубокий сон. 

________________________________________

Прекрасное ощущение невесомости сменилось острым ударом о твёрдую плоскую поверхность, который быстро вырвал тебя из сна. Со стоном ты разлепляешь глаза и пялишься на бетонный пол, потом в сторону кухни, где Джейн скачет босиком. Оторвав щёку от холодной поверхности, ты поднимаешься с пола, садишься и наблюдаешь за действиями темноволосой девушки. Грация, с которой Джейн двигается по кухне, напоминает тебе то, как твой брат фехтует мечом - ни одного лишнего движения. Она кружится между столешницами, скорее всего, напевает себе под нос что-то, что ты не слышишь, её красный передник так и вертится во все стороны.

Когда она повернулась к тебе боком и вышла из-за стойки, ты понимаешь, что под передником на ней нет ничего, кроме лифчика и трусов. Ты чувствуешь, что краснеешь, хотя и не можешь оторвать взгляда от её крепкого зада и мускулистых ног. Жизнь в постапокалиптическом меняла тела людей, причём в лучшую сторону. Её туловище было тонким и мускулистым. Ты бы, конечно, сказала, что это удивительно, с её-то пристрастием к выпечке. Но теперь даже те, у кого есть были хорошие запасы еды, не набирали лишнего, ведь это сделало бы тебя лёгкой добычей как для демонов, так и для других людей. 

Тут Джейн решила повернуться, возможно, намереваясь пойти разбудить тебя, и заметила, как ты ешь её глазами. Твоё лицо расплылось в ухмылке, когда ты заметила стыд, промелькнувший в её синих глазах за очками. 

\- О, нечего стыдиться, дорогуша, ты прекрасно выглядишь.

Твоя храбрость немного шокировала тебя саму. Обычно, ты говорила бы такие вещи только хорошенько набравшись, что случалось достаточно часто. Но ты всё равно подмигнула ей.

\- Р-рокси! - она раздражённо скрестила руки на груди, вцепившись в деревянную ложку.

Ты едва сдержала хохот, поднялась с пола и направилась в сторону кухни. С Джейн было легко говорить, даже после такого короткого времени после знакомства ты чувствовала с ней свободно, как с очень немногими, разве что с Дирком. 

\- Ого, ты сделала завтрак? - подходя к стойке, ты заметила яичницу и булочки. От одного вида у тебя потекли слюнки - ты уже целый месяц не пробовала яиц. - Где ты раздобыла яйца? 

\- Ну, да, сделала, хотя это не совсем завтрак. Уже два часа дня... А яйца из курятника, который я устроила во внутреннем дворе, - она сладко улыбнулась и жестом пригласила за стол. 

Ты садишься, ты коротко благодаришь Джейн, и приступаешь к еде. Яичница на вкус совсем такая, как ты помнишь, может быть, даже лучше. Разрезав одну из булочек, ты затолкала в неё несколько желтков и надкусила получившийся бутерброд. 

Джейн изредка поглядывала на тебя, словно удостоверялась, что тебе нравится еда, и всякий раз, встречаясь с ней взглядом, ты улыбалась и показывала большой палец.

\- Это было просто бесподобно, Джейни. Может быть, мне стоит украсть тебя с собой, - шутишь ты, пока вы аккуратно смываете остатки еды с бумажных тарелок. 

Джейн всего лишь ухмыляется и возвращает посуду на место. Ты вытираешь стол и складываешь пластмассовые вилки рядом с тарелками. Повернувшись, чтобы сложить покрывало, в которое ты завернулась ночью, ты замечаешь, как Джейн встала на стул и перебирает какие-то кастрюли. Она всё ещё одета только в свой фартук, поэтому тебе открывается первоклассный вид её небесно синих трусов. Тихонько подкравшись сзади, ты втягиваешь воздух, прежде чем вытянуть руку и легко сжать ягодицу Джейн. Темноволосая девушка удивлённо пищит, и падает назад, прямо к тебе в руки.

\- Отличные трусики, Джейн, очень тебе идут, - ухмыляешься ты, поднимая бровь. 

\- Р-рокси. Не делай так. 

В твоём животе что-то странным образом сжимается, так, что ты чуть не стонешь. Господи, её голос, когда она чувствует стыд, был дьявольски прекрасен, самым прекрасным, какой ты когда-нибудь слышала. Ты не знаешь её и двадцати четырёх часов, а она уже так на тебя влияет... Не к добру это. 

\- Прости, не смогла сдержаться, - застенчиво улыбаешься ты, поставив её на ноги. 

Отвернувшись, ты возвращаешься к жилой части комнаты и поправляешь диван, чтобы он выглядел подобающим образом, даже немного взбиваешь подушки. Подобрав несколько мелочей, выпавших из многочисленных карманов твоих штанов, и запихивая их по местам, ты направляешься к двери. Подобрав винтовку, которую вчера оставила в "прихожей", забрасываешь её на плечо... и сразу же вспоминаешь про шов на ключице, который отзывается жгучей болью на прикосновения ремня. Бросив оружие на пол, ты хватаешься за край своей майки и начинаешь стягивать её через голову. 

\- Рокси, с тобой всё в порядке? - Джейн подошла к тебе, пока ты стаскивала с себя майку. 

\- Думаю, да, - бросив майку на винтовку, ты осматриваешь шов. Он покраснел и отёк, на краях выступил гной. 

\- О боже... - прошептала Джейн. 

Ты поднимаешь на неё взгляд и понимаешь, что она рассматривает твоё тело. Взглянув вниз, понимаешь, что она видит все шрамы, которыми усыпан твой живот и грудь. На тебе почти все следы, какие только возможны, от укусов до ножевых порезов. Ты следишь за её взглядом, медленно поднимающимся вверх, пока она не натыкается на свежий порез на твоём плече. Здесь глаза Джейн расширяются, и она закрывает ладонью рот. 

\- Я... знала, что снаружи всё ужасно, но чтобы... Я никогда не видела столько ран на одном человеке. Даже у моего брата, который постоянно ходил за припасами, не было столько... - нервно и мягко шепчет она. 

\- А, это потому что я и мой брат - охотники на демонов. Люди нанимают нас, чтобы мы их спасали в обмен на припасы и еду, - она содрогается от твоих слов, видимо, она представила демонов, с которыми ты сражалась. - Всё не настолько плохо. В смысле, я не люблю убивать, но в такие времена приходится делать всё необходимое, чтобы выжить. 

\- Да. Я знаю, - говорит она отрешённо, хотя глазами всё ещё продолжает бегать по твоему телу. - Может быть, я помогу тебе прочистить плечо? В смысле, пока ты не ушла. 

\- Это было бы мило, спасибо. 

\- Ладно, почему бы тебе не присесть на диван тогда? - спрашивает она, прежде чем скрыться за второй металлической дверью, которую ты заметила вчера вечером. 

Ты возвращаешься на диван и стараешься не чесать шов на плече. Он, в общем-то, не столько болит, сколько ноет, неприятно отдаваясь в руке. Когда Джейн возвращается в комнату, на ней белая футболка и джинсы, изящно обтягивающие её ноги и талию. Она словно постоянно пытается завести тебя. Сев рядом с тобой на диван, Джейн сбрасывает целую кучу лекарств. 

\- Я собираюсь сначала разрезать швы, - говорит она, поднимая маленькие ножницы к твоему плечу. 

Ты напрягаешься, в конце концов, эта девушка, которую ты встретила только вчера, сейчас держит острый предмет всего в паре дюймах от твоей глотки, а значит легко могла бы вспороть тебе вену. Одной рукой она касается твоего плеча, другой аккуратно срезает нитку, которой ты себя зашивала. Срезав последний стежок и вытянув обрывки из плоти, она раскрывает рану, отчего тебе на грудь начинает капать кровь. Джейн легонько вздрагивает и отворачивается, скидывая окровавленные кусочки ниток на стол. 

\- А, ну да, ты же боишься крови. Я могу сама управиться, если хочешь, Джейн. 

\- Не-нет. Я в порядке. Я смогу, просто дело в запахе, но я стерплю, - она улыбается, но заметно, что через силу, и возвращается к работе над твоим плечом. - Будет жечь.

\- Ничего, переживу. Мне как-то разодрал спину оборотень, так что, думаю, я как-ниб... СВЯТАЯ МАТЬ БЛЯДСКИХ ДЖАГГАЛО, ЖЖЁТСЯ, ЗАРАЗА! - Твоё предложение превращается в хриплый возглас от боли и шока, когда Джейн выливает на твою рану какую-то жидкость, а потом быстро протирает её тряпкой, чтобы убрать гной. 

\- Что, ещё раз? Я не расслышала. Ты, кажется, говорила что-то об дико крутой охотнице на демонов и её невероятной терпимости к боли или что-то вроде того, - Джейн ухмыляется, показывая идеальные зубы, выровненные скобами, и ты не удерживаешься от ответной улыбки. 

\- Да, да, да. Веселись, шутница. Может просто закончишь уже? 

\- Разумеется. 

Ты тихо рычишь и шипишь от боли, пока Джейн зашивает рану, прочистив её даже слишком усердно, чем было нужно. Ты снова натягиваешь майку и встаёшь с дивана, на пробу вытягиваешь зашитую руку. Шов натягивается, но, кажется, не рвётся от движений. 

\- Ты шьёшь, Джейн? 

\- Ммм. Нет. Но зато я вяжу. 

\- Так что ты сделала? Связала меня? 

\- Нет, но если ты хочешь, я могу и это сделать, - она вскидывает иглу, которой зашивала твоё плечо, и примеряется. В её синих глаза позади очков мелькает озорная вспышка. 

\- Ээ... Мда. Пожалуй, обойдусь, но всё равно спасибо. Ты прекрасно постаралась. - Ты улыбаешься, подбираешь с пола свою винтовку и аккуратно вешаешь, на этот раз на здоровое плечо. - Мне пора возвращаться к своему брату, но я благодарна тебе за то, что ты позволила разделить твой дом. 

\- Без проблем. 

\- Может быть, я ещё вернусь сюда, чтобы отведать твоего торта, - подмигиваешь ты, отпирая засовы на железной двери. 

\- Всегда пожалуйста, Рокси. Ты хороший человек, - она улыбается, стоя в дверях.

\- Ты тоже, Джейни. 

Повернувшись и помахав через плечо, ты начинаешь идти по коридору в быстром темпе, перепрыгивая через камни и обломки, которыми засыпан холодный пол. Часть тебя хотела сказать ей "до свидания", но теперь люди такое не говорить. От греха подальше.

Коридор, по которому вы вчера шли минут двадцать, ты пролетела буквально за пару минут, прежде чем оказаться в знакомой передней части здания. Умерив шаг, ты берёшь винтовку на изготовку, снимаешь с предохранителя и подходишь к разбитым стеклянным дверям. Убрав с лица прядь светлых волос, ты выглядываешь наружу в поисках любых признаков присутствия демонов, ищущих ничего не подозревающую добычу. 

Удостоверившись, что снаружи безопасно, ты выходишь из здания под полуденное солнце. Оно уже прошло зенит и начало спускаться к горизонту. Если будешь придерживаться хорошего темпа, то базы можно будет добраться всего за пару часов. Проходя быстрым шагов вдоль здания, ты продолжаешь держать оружие наготове и постоянно проверять углы. Ты совсем не против так много красться - по крайней мере, здесь есть где спрятаться. Куда больше ты опасаешься необходимости пересечь пустое поле перед лесом, в котором находится ваша база. Умелый стрелок, вроде тебя, никогда не находит открытые места привлекательными, если только сам не сидит в укрытии, а на открытом месте разгуливает цель. 

________________________________________

Проползав примерно с час по заброшенному пригороду, избегая адских гончих, лениво ищущих добычу в пустых зданиях, и постоянно сверяясь с радаром, ты добираешься до крайнего ряда зданий на границе с большим полем. Когда-то это было пшеничное поле фермы, поэтому здесь было очень удобно искать еду, но это также были охотничьи угодья для разных тварей, вроде нимф и полтергейстов. Сегодня, похоже, удача была на твоей стороне - кажется, на поле вообще никого было. Уперев приклад в плечо, предохранитель снят, палец на курке, ты внимательно осматриваешь золотистое поле. 

Оно достаточно большое, так что дальних краёв тебе не видно, а от леса на другой стороне выступают только верхушки. Ты осторожно выходишь на открытое пространство, в любой момент ожидая признаков опасности, и начинаешь идти вперёд. Почти на полпути ты краем глаза замечаешь что-то тёмное. Оно просто лежит, неподвижное и тихое, даже дыхания не видно. Подобравшись ближе, ты видишь адскую гончую. Эти твари размерами со взрослых львов и примерно настолько же свирепые. Не желая подходить слишком близко, ты обходишь её кругом. 

Всё так же сохраняя бдительность, ты пробираешься мимо трупа, растянувшегося посреди сена. Его шея рассечена аккуратным ударом, даже позвоночник виден в разрезанной плоти. Будь ты где-нибудь в другом месте, это зрелище вызвало бы у тебя желание срочно вооружиться до зубов и забиться в какую-нибудь безопасную дыру, но здесь такое чистое убийство мог совершить только твой брат. Ускорив шаг до лёгкой рыси, ты пересекаешь остаток поля и входишь в грозного вида тень сосен. Бегом пробираясь между деревьев, ты позволяешь винтовке свободно повиснуть на плече. 

Быстро пробираясь между высокими соснами и дубами, перепрыгивая через маленькие овраги и скопившиеся в них лужи, ты уже не можешь сдерживать копящуюся в тебе радость. Винтовка скачет у тебя за спиной, мачете тихо ударяется о бедро, когда ты карабкаешься через небольшой холм, заваленный опавшими листьями и сосновыми иглами. В спешке ты не замечаешь обуглившиеся ветки, попадающиеся по пути, прежде чем заворачиваешь за угол скалы и смотришь на место, где должна быть ваша база.

\- Дирк! Я вернулась! - кричишь ты, оббегая булыжник, скрывавший хижину, в которой вы устроили свою базу несколько месяцев назад.

Улыбка мгновенно исчезает с твоего лица. Базы нет, нет большой укреплённой хижины, которую ты делила со своим братом последние четыре месяца. Нет дозорной башни, которую вы построили на крыше, чтобы можно было отслеживать и отстреливать демонов с безопасной позиции. Больше нет игр со спиртным на дубовом столе, который Дирк вырезал из упавшего дерева. Нет маленькой колыбельки, в которой качался Дейв, пока ты чистила и смазывала свою винтовку. 

У тебя подкашиваются ноги при виде чёрного пепла, усыпавшего заваленную иголками почву. 

\- Дирк... Дейв... ДИРК, ДЕЙВ, ГДЕ ВЫ!? - твой голос срывается на визг. 

Твои ярко розовые глаза загораются, ты спотыкаешься и падаешь в пепел. Роешься в нём, пытаешься найти хоть что-нибудь, что-нибудь знакомое, перебираешь всё ещё тёплые угли. 

Ты лихорадочно копалась, пока солнце не начало заходить. Алый закат показался между деревьями, отчего угли стали выглядеть так, словно они ещё горят. Ты упала на спину, измазавшись в золе с головы до ног. 

\- Нет... Нет... Вы не могли погибнуть. Дирк. Дейв. Нет... - ты закрываешь глаза и пытаешься сдержать слёзы, слышишь, как что-то передвигается в лесу. 

Твой разум не хочет двигаться, ты хочешь просто лежать здесь и позволить тому, что там бродит, найти и убить тебя. Но твоё тело двигается по привычке. Не соображая, что делаешь, ты переворачиваешься на живот, вскидываешь винтовку и целишься в сторону звука. Сняв с предохранителя, вглядываешься в закатный свет. Пусть только попробует выйти к тебе, чем бы оно ни было, тебе сейчас не помешает выпустить пар. Вообще-то, ты даже надеешься, что это будет стая упырей или адский гончих, чтобы можно было обратить ярость на них. 

\- Рокси? Это ты там? 

Кажется, у тебя на секунду остановилось сердце. 

-Ди.... Дирк, это ты? Ты жив!? 

\- А ты правда думала, что меня прикончит какой-то пожар в доме? Рокс, ну что ты, имей хоть немного веры в меня, - Дирк спрыгнул с дерева к тому месту, где ты стояла на коленях в пепле. Он выглядит немного потрёпанным, словно работал дольше обычного, но всё равно протягивает к тебе руки. Игнорируя его объятия, ты набрасываешься и зарываешься лицом в его плечо.

\- М-аааах! - слышишь ты крик перед собой. 

Заглянув за плечо Дирка, ты видишь Дейва, привязанного к спине Дирка в детской сумке для переноски. Малыш даже до сих пор носит пару тёмных очков, как и его старший брат. Ты чувствуешь, как Дирк неуверенно и несколько сухо похлопывает тебя по плечу. Что поделать, он никогда особенно хорошо не разбирался во взаимоотношениях с людьми. На твоём лице расцветает улыбка при виде Дейва, который пытается что-то сказать на своей детской тарабарщине и тянется своими маленькими ручками к твоему лицу. Почувствовав облегчение, ты отпускаешь Дирка и маленького светловолосого ребёнка на руки, обнимаешь его. 

\- Чего это ты хихикаешь, Дейви? Настроение хорошее, это видно. Как же я по тебе скучала, маленький бро. - Ты трёшься носом о его щёку и чувствуешь, как у тебя теплеет на душе. Дейв булькает и трогает твои щёки своими маленькими ручками. 

\- Рокси, когда ты закончишь, нам, пожалуй, стоит разобраться, что мы теперь будем делать. Я нашёл относительно безопасный дом в пригороде, где можно переждать ночь, - голос Дирка твёрд, точно такой, каким ты его запомнила, и это обнадёживает, как и то, что он жив. 

\- Может и так, но, готова поспорить, Джейн, та девушка, у которой я вчера остановилась, не будет против, если мы поживём у неё, пока не найдём новую берлогу. Её дом очень хорошо защищён, но он на территории фабрики, - мягко говоришь ты, возвращая Дейва в его сумку, из которой он тут же принялся удовлетворённо колотить Дирка по плечу. 

\- Ты ей доверяешь? 

\- Да, пожалуй что так, - уверенно сказала ты. Стоит проявить хоть каплю сомнения, и Дирк сразу же отклонит предложение.

\- И у неё безопасно? 

\- Очень. 

\- Ну хорошо. Отправимся туда через пригород, чтобы забрать Квадраволна и Пилозуба по пути. Я оставил их приглядывать за вещами, которые смог разрыть в доме, - Дирк похлопал по детской сумке и катане у себя на поясе, которую обычно носил на спине. Но Дейву в последнее время, похоже, начали нравиться мечи Дирка, и он неоднократно тянул к ним свои ручонки. 

Вынув магазин, ты пересчитываешь оставшиеся патроны. В магазине семь патронов, плюс ещё две коробки у тебя в карманах, а, значит, остаётся всего сорок три патрона и твоё мачете. Удостоверившись, что винтовка в порядке и ты ничего не потеряла, вместе с Дирком вы выходите на границу поля. Едва вы добираетесь, солнце окончательно скрывается за горизонтом, оставив вас в темноте. Не абсолютно непроглядной, однако - луна убыла только наполовину, поэтому света было достаточно, чтобы видеть. 

Дирк начал идти на другую сторону, немного вырвавшись вперёд. Вы всегда шли в таком порядке, поскольку твой брат с мечом обращался лучше, а значит лучше мог реагировать на атаки с короткой дистанции, что давало тебе возможность прицелиться и прикончить нападавших точными выстрелами. Послышался какой-то шорох, и ты снова снимаешь винтовку с предохранителя. Оглянувшись, ты не вpидишь ничего, поэтому начинаешь вслушиваться. 

\- Дирк, - бормочешь ты достаточно громко, чтобы он услышал.

\- Знаю, - шепчет он в ответ. - Пока что продолжаем идти к забору.

Вы двигаетесь дальше, частично игнорируя шорохи, которые становятся всё громче. Трудно сказать наверняка, что это, но, насколько ты можешь судить, это что-то четвероногое, и их как минимум двое. До первых домов осталось всего лишь десяток футов, когда сзади доносится громкое рычание. 

Повернувшись на каблуках, ты лицом к лицу сталкиваешься с адской гончей. Здоровенная тварь дышит на тебя гнилью, в маленьких багровых глазах не выражается ничего, кроме желания срывать плоть с костей и ярости. Псина выглядела так, словно кто-то хорошенько опалил её жидким огнём - кожа местами содрана, в ранах видны мышцы и кости, спина горбатая, словно у гиены, хвост острый, как у опалённого кота (или, скорее, льва), на загривке - языки пламени. Тварь издала низкое рычание, когда ты свалилась, и она нависла над тобой.

Тебе на лицо капает слюна из её раскрытой пасти, одной лапой она прижимает твою винтовку к грязи. Часть тебя хочет позвать Дирка на помощь, но топот ног и низкое рычание второй псины красноречиво дают понять, что он тоже занят. Кое-как вытянув оружие, ты отталкиваешь собаку от себя и правой ногой пинаешь в бок. Она вяканьем немного отступает, и когда ты делаешь выстрел ей в брюхо, визжит зарывается когтями в твою грудь.

\- Чёрт, - ты с проклятьем роняешь винтовку и срываешь с пояса мачете, игнорируя боль от когтей, сжимающихся под твоей кожей. - Получай, проклятая шавка. 

Скрипнув зубами, ты вонзаешь клинок в грудь собаки и дёргаешь вниз, ощущая хруст её костей. Зверюга издаёт жуткий вой, на тебя обрушивается целый водопад липкой зловонной крови, которой мгновенно пропитывается твоя одежда. Багровые глаза существа гаснут, и оно валится прямо на тебя, уже окончательно умершее, если оно вообще было живым. Крякнув, ты упираешься в труп руками и отталкиваешь его достаточно, чтобы выбраться. 

Повернувшись на живот, ты видишь, как Дирка окружили три собаки. Он вытащил Дейва из заплечной сумки и дрался одной рукой, второй прижимая малыша к груди. Каким-то чудом он умудрялся сдерживать их. 

Почувствовав прилив адреналина, ты хватаешь с земли винтовку и вскидываешь. Кажется, время замедляется, когда ты смотришь через прицел. Отсчитываешь вдохи, потом задерживаешь дыхание. Наводишь перекрестье прямо в глазницу одной из собак и стреляешь, сразу переключаясь на другую. Она стоит к тебе спиной. Короткий вдох, чтобы выровнять руки, и снова целишься. Выстрел. Пуля входит ей за левое ухо, разрывает череп собаки в клочья. Кровь в твоих венах буквально кипит, когда ты поворачиваешься к последней гончей. Кажется, время замедляется ещё сильнее, потому что успеешь осознать, что собака повернулась к тебе. Ты видишь, как напрягаются её мышцы, как она медленно прыгает на тебя, две когтистые лапы вытянуты в твою сторону. Ты мигаешь и стреляешь. 

Ты слышишь глухой удар, потом твоя грудь и шея разрываются от боли, и ты теряешь сознание. 

________________________________________

\- Рокси? Сестра, ты с нами? Скажи мне, что ты меня слышишь, с тобой всё должно быть в порядке. Что Дейв будет делать без старшей сестры? - голос Дирка звучит громче обычного, прорываясь через тишину, обрушившуюся на твои уши. Неестественную тишину. Словно что-то, что всегда должно было быть, вдруг пропало. 

\- Ты можешь сделать ещё что-нибудь?! - резко кричит он. 

А, значит, тут кто-то ещё... С кем это он может говорить... Ты снова начинаешь проваливаться в пространство, в котором невозможно услышать ничего. 

\- Нет. Теперь она должна бороться сама. Я сделала всё, что было в моих силах.

Джейн? Это был голос Джейн, но что она здесь делает? И с чем я должна бороться? Твой разум отказывается искать в этом смысл, и ты окончательно проваливаешься в бездну. 

________________________________________

Кажется, реальность то затухает, то возвращается назад. Даже сейчас время от времени ты почти возвращаешься в сознание и улавливаешь обрывки разговоров из внешнего мира. Однако, это совсем не внешний мир, это мир, в котором ты существовала. Просто ты была заперта в маленькой комнате и не могла найти пути наружу. Не была способа зажечь свет. Была только тупая ноющая боль в груди. Словно пульс, только более густой и звучащий, как биение электричества, замедленное в тысячу раз. 

Однажды ты пришла в себя достаточно, чтобы услышать, как голоса Дирка и Джейн зовут тебя, и пыталась ответить. Ты хотела вытянуть руку, попросить у них помощи, но не могла пошевелиться, словно твоё тело было заперто ключом, которого у тебя не было. И ты оставалась на поверхности, застряв в собственной тюрьме, связанной собственным телом. 

Снова очнулась ты поздно ночью, ближе к утру, и теперь ты отчётливо слышала их голоса. Ты не совсем уверена в том, откуда знаешь, какое сейчас время суток - ту просто знаешь это. Ты слышишь их. Их голоса, громче, чем обычно, и так близко, словно до них можно было дотянуться. До тебя доносится какая-то знакомая тарабарщина, и ты вспоминаешь про своего маленького брата Дейва.

\- Абыр, - голос малыша звучит так, словно он прямо перед тобой, ну или рядом с ухом. 

\- Думаешь, что сможешь разбудить её сегодня, малыш? Почему бы тебе ещё раз не попробовать? Эй, Рокс, почему бы тебе не проснуться и не поздравить младшего братишку с его первым словом? - Дирк звучал подавленно, как и всегда, когда пытался вложить в свой голос эмоции через силу. 

\- Хехе, использует свои первые слова чтобы меня разбудить, уфф, - прохрипела ты из своей тёмной тюрьмы. 

\- Рокси... Рокси, ты... - неожиданно рядом с тобой раздался грохот и недовольные вопли ребёнка, отодвинутого в сторону. - Рокси, поговори со мной. 

У тебя расширяются глаза. Он тебя услышал. Твоё тело действовало, пусть и совсем немного. Сделав глоток, ты попыталась поднять веки, тяжёлые, словно кто-то зашил и залил их клеем. 

\- Мм... пытаюсь, - слабо бормочешь ты, вырываясь из того, что удерживает твоё тело во тьме.

Тебе всё же удаётся раскрыть один глаз. Всё такое яркое и мутное. Ничего не видно, но ты раскрываешь глаз широко и принимаешься за второй. 

\- Рокси? РОКСИ! ДЖЕЙН, ИДИ СЮДА, БЫСТРЕЕ, ОНА ОЧНУЛАСЬ! - Никогда, никогда раньше за всю свою жизнь ты не слышала, чтобы твой брат кричал, но это был не просто крик. Его голос исказился от эмоций и дрожал, и он был таким громким. 

\- Заткнись, Дирк. Больно, - стонешь ты, морщась от его воплей. 

Тебе хочется снова закрыть глаза, чтобы свет не так ослеплял, но ты боишься, что опять окажешься в западне наедине с тьмой, поэтому быстро моргаешь, пытаясь прогнать муть. 

\- Правда?! - голос Джейн доносится издалека, но он всё равно настолько пронзительный, что тебе хочется закрыть уши.- Быстро, притуши свет, ей же больно, наверно. 

Ты облегчённо вздыхаешь, когда свет сильно тускнеет, но это ещё не чёрная темнота. Она тёплого синего оттенка, и ты наконец начала различать перед собой формы. Снова моргаешь - и зрение проясняется, ты видишь две фигуры всего в нескольких дюймах от твоего лица. 

\- Рокси. Рокси, ты нас видишь? - голос Джейн звучит одновременно заинтересованно и обеспокоенно. 

\- Ага, едва могу разобрать, вы все мутные, как с бодуна. Господи. Ощущения и правда, словно я с похмелья. Не чувствовала так себя с тех пор, как приговорила ту последнюю бутылку водки два месяца назад, - стонешь ты, протирая глаза рукой. 

Рукой. Ты снова можешь двигать рукой. Быстро начинаешь пробовать другие мускулы своего тела, дёргаешься вперёд, пытаешься приподняться на локтях.

\- Ох, ты полегче, тигра, - Дирк аккуратно толкает тебя обратно на кровать. - Тебе надо отдыхать и снова привыкать к своему телу, особенно после... 

\- Дирк, - Джейн шипит и, кажется, бьёт его по плечу. - Не сейчас, пусть ей сначала станет лучше. 

Ты хмуришься, когда зрение проясняется почти полностью. Джейн раздражённо сверлит Дирка своими небесно-синими глазами. Твой брат же просто пожимает плечами и облокачивается о край кровати, на которой ты лежишь. Ты собиралась спросить, что вообще происходит, но тут тебя прерывает детский голосок. 

\- Абыр.

Повернув голову набок, ты видишь малыша со светлыми волосами и круглыми солнцезащитными очками, сидящего рядом с твоей головой. Ты ухмыляешься ему и пересаживаешь к себе на живот, играешь с его маленькими ручками. Так чудесно снова быть с ним... только тут ты понимаешь, какой он большой, насколько увереннее стал двигаться. Только тут ты понимаешь, о чём он говорил. 

\- Дирк... 

\- Да, Рокс? - он наклонился вперёд, положив руку рядом с твоей. 

\- Сколько я валялась без сознания?

Он не ответил. Просто сидел и смотрел на тебя из-за своих остроконечных анимешных очков. Он бросил взгляд на Джейн, снял очки. Старательно положил на кровать и сложил их. 

\- Три месяца. 

\- ЧТО?! Как я питалась вообще...

\- Тебе не нужно было, - обрывает тебя Дирк, прежде чем ты успеваешь выпалить целую серию вопросов. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду под "мне не нужно было"? Всем нужно есть, - тебя смешит его ответ. Вот только Дирк не любитель шутить, так что он хочет этим сказать? 

\- Тебе это не нужно, когда твоё тело практически мертво, Рокси. 

\- Дирк, хватит. Дай ей отдохнуть сначала... - встревает Джейн. 

Ты смотришь, как она прожигает взглядом Дирка, вот только на этот раз он не отступает, а смотрит ей в глаза и сжимает кулаки. 

\- Она должна знать, что случилось. 

\- Просто дай ей время...

\- Джейн. Просто дай ему сказать мне. Я выдержу, - ты прерываешь их спор и рывком садишься, держа Дейва на колене, и продолжаешь смотреть, как он играется с твоими пальцами и кусает их. 

\- Ладно, но тогда скажу я, раз это моих рук дело.

По каким-то причинам, эти слова пугают тебя совсем не так сильно, как должны бы. 

\- Ладно, выкладывай. 

\- Ну, наверно, начать стоит с того факта, что я вампир. - Джейн прерывается, достаточно надолго, чтобы посмотреть, как у тебя отвисла челюсть, но недостаточно надолго, чтобы ты успела что-то сказать в ответ. - В общем так, три месяца назад, той ночью, когда ты ушла к своему брату, я вышла наружу пополнить запас крови. Только не надо сразу из штанов выпрыгивать, я пью только животную кровь. Кроме того, людей осталось не так много, чтобы можно было ими питаться, даже если бы мне хотелось. Я искала оленя или кабана на границе фермы, когда услышала чьи-то крики на другом конце поля. Когда я туда добралась, нашла Дирка, который пытался не дать твоей шее и груди развалиться на части. Тебя неслабо потрепали, подруга. 

Джейн замолкает и жестом указывает на твою шею. Тебя охватывает страх, когда ты смотришь на тёмно-синий свитер, скрывающий твоё тело. Схватившись за край, ты рывком срываешь его через голову, плюнув на то, что под ним может не быть белья. К счастью, розовый бюстгальтер на тебе всё же есть, но больше ничего. Но не это привлекло твоё внимание. 

От пупка до правой груди тянется толстый белый шрам, который выглядит так, словно в какой-то момент тебя пронзили насквозь. Ты мягко проводишь по нему пальцами, удивляясь, что он так хорошо зажил всего за три месяца. Скосив глаза, ты узнаёшь шрам, оставшийся тебе на память от того призрака, а прямо над ним - ещё один, новый. Проследив его пальцами, ты понимаешь, что проходит через ключицу и вдоль ярёмной вены до самого подбородка. У тебя перехватывает дыхание от ощущения, как он натягивает тебе кожу, когда ты поднимаешь голову. Опустив руки на колени, ты рассеяно возвращаешься к поглаживанию спины Дейва. 

\- Я продолжу, если ты не против, - Джейн, вроде бы, и задавала вопрос, но ты знала, что это было скорее предупреждение. - В общем, ты истекала кровью на поле. Я сказала, что могу помочь, но Дирк с перепугу чуть ли не срубил мне голову своим мечом. Хорошо, что он этого всё же не сделал. Я сказала ему, кто я, и что я могу тебя спасти, но он не собирался мне доверять. У тебя просто чудовищно упёртый брат, ты знаешь, Рокси? 

\- Да уж замечала, - говоришь ты с улыбкой. 

\- Гхм, - Дирк кашлянул. - Может быть, ты просто перейдёшь к большому открытию, Джейн?

\- Конечно, Мастер Страйдер, - Джейн саркастически закатывает глаза и поворачивается к тебе. - Ну, не вдаваясь в особо кровавые подробности, ты умирала, и другого способа спасти тебя не было. Мне пришлось обратить тебя. 

\- Звучит как какая-то поебень в духе Сумерек. - Ты со стоном откидываешься на подушку. - Только не говори мне, что у есть стая враждебных тебе вампиров или ещё какую-нибудь подобную херню. И, боже, скажи мне, что мы блестим на солнце, как кабачок? 

\- Нет. Мы во многом такие же, как и нормальные люди, за исключением того факта, что мы практически бессмертны, - Джейн грустно улыбается. 

\- Бессмертные, а? Звучит не слишком весело. Так что теперь, мне надо избегать чесночного хлеба и заострённых деревяшек? - идея бессмертия не привлекает тебя ни на йоту. Кто захочет жить вечно и застрять в аду на земле? 

\- Это всё просто заумная лажа, - встревает Дирк. - Единственный способ, которым можно тебя убить - это отделить голову от тела. И с чесноком всё нормально. Просто не надо мазать блинчики кровью мёртвых людей. 

Джейн бросает на него яростный взгляд из-за своих очков и бьёт в плечо. Ты улыбаешься ей. Она выглядит даже прекраснее, чем ты помнишь, но ты обвиняешь в этом твои обострившиеся вампирские чувства. Её короткие чёрные волосы сияют в тусклом свете, а ярко синие глаза прямо светятся. Интересно, это такая вампирская особенность или просто из-за освещения?

\- Итак, я теперь полноценный вампир... Мне не стоит уходить? Чтобы я не начала охотиться на тебя или Дейва? - серьёзным тоном спрашиваешь ты своего брата. - Меньше всего мне хотелось бы навредить вам двоим. 

\- Об этом можешь не беспокоиться, - Джейн успевает ответить раньше Дирка и кладёт свою руку на твою. - Я кормила тебя животной кровью. Обычно, сразу же после обращения люди ищут ближайший доступный источник крови, какой удастся найти, и есть ты начинаешь с животной крови, то проблем с людьми быть не должно.

\- Логично... наверно... - ты останавливаешь и вспоминаешь, как Джейн тряслась, когда зашивала твоё плечо. - Погоди, так три месяца назад, когда я только пришла сюда, и ты сказала, что боишься крови... Это значит? 

\- Да, я была вампиром, и... Ну, я как-нибудь потом тебе это объясню, - Джейн на долю секунды отводит взгляд, и ты едва успеваешь заметить это движение, похожее на проявление стыда. - Пока что тебе надо немного поспать. 

\- Нет.

Ты вытянула ноги из-под покрывала, согнав Дейва на простыню. Последнее, чего тебе сейчас хотелось, это снова оказаться погружённой во тьму, ты к этому совсем не готова. Игнорируя протесты Джейн и Дирка и их попытки вернуть тебя назад на койку, ты побрела к двери. Ноги плохо слушались и дрожали с каждым шагом. Отодвинув засов, ты распахнула дверь и вышла в каменный коридор, по которому убегала отсюда три месяца назад. Даже после такого долгого лежания на кровати ты чувствовала себя сильной, сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше до ранения. Потянувшись, ты услышала, как хрустят суставы и позвонки. 

В какое-то мгновение ты собралась бежать по коридору, но тут тебя аккуратно взяли за руку. Повернувшись, ты увидела Джейн, стоящую рядом. 

\- Рокси, пожалуйста, вернись назад и хотя бы успокойся. Сегодня ночью я выведу тебя наружу и покажу, как контролировать новую силу, но пока что тебе нужно позволить своему телу привыкнуть к действиям. Кроме того, сейчас снаружи день, и ты пока что не сможешь выдержать свет, - она нежно потянула тебя за локоть. 

У тебя такое ощущение, что будь на её месте Дирк, ты всё равно вырвалась бы и убежала. Но что-то в том, как она мягко тянула тебя, не позволяло тебе сделать ничего, кроме как пойти за ней в комнату. Джейн толкнула тебя на диван и исчезла на кухне. 

Пока рядом не уселся Дирк, ты не понимала, что слышишь, точнее, не слышишь чего-то, что должно было быть. 

\- Дирк... Я понимаю, почему не слышу пульса у себя или у Джейн, но с тобой-то что за хрень случилась? 

Твой брат застыл. Сначала он игнорировал вопрос, медленно, осторожно снял свои очки и протёр их краем футболки. Ты вдруг вспомнила, что на тебе сейчас только тёмно-розовый бюстгальтер и трусы, но всё равно продолжила вопросительно смотреть на Дирка. Ничего не говоря, он закончил и вернул очки на место, прежде чем повернуться к тебе. 

\- Так, Рокси, не выходи из себя сразу, - начал он. - Но это был лучший шанс на выживание из всех. Кроме того, это почти ничего не изменило. Я всё ещё остаюсь собой, а Дейв всё ещё... 

\- ДЕЙВ!? ЧТО ТЫ С ДЕЙВОМ СОТВОРИЛ?! КАК ТЫ ВООБЩЕ МОГ ОБ ЭТОМ ПОДУМАТЬ?! ОН ЖЕ ЕЩЁ РЕБЁНОК!! 

\- Рокси, прекрати, - Джейн попыталась тебя утихомирить, но ты только перекричала её. 

\- ХОЧЕШЬ СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ ВЫРВАЛ МАЛЫШУ СЕРДЦЕ?! НЕЧЕГО НА МЕНЯ ТАК СМОТРЕТЬ, СТРАЙДЕР!! ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ ИМЕННО ЭТО И СДЕЛАЛ, ИЗВЕРГ. ОН ТЕПЕРЬ НИКОГДА НЕ... 

\- Рокси, ПРЕКРАТИ, - Джейн повысила голос, теперь он звучал, как шипение.

Когда ты повернулась к ней, то увидела пару широких пылающих синим глаз и выступающие кончики её клыков. Закусив губу, ты замолкла и опустила голову. В тебе ещё пылала ярость, но лучше уж её проглотить. 

\- Я не буду извиняться. 

\- Тебе не нужно. Просто брось пока эту тему, шутница, - голос Джейн всё ещё холоден, но из него исчезло шипение. Она отступила в сторону, жестом приглашая вас к столу. - У меня есть торт, если хотите. 

Говорить больше нечего, ты поднимаешь с дивана и бредёшь к столу, берёшь вилку и тарелку с пирогом. Мигнув, понимаешь, что это керамическая тарелка и алюминиевая вилка. В ответ на твой вопросительный взгляд Джейн улыбается, втыкая вилку в свой кусок сочного мраморного торта. 

\- Дирк нашёл забегаловку во время охоты за припасами. 

\- Мхм, - вместо поиска достойного ответа ты просто отправляешь кусок торта в рот. 

________________________________________

Дни идут один за другим, ты постепенно привыкаешь к новым способностям, полученным тобой вместе с титулом вампира. Сказать по правде, тебя никогда особенно не занимали истории о кровососах, для тебя много интереснее были байки об оборотнях или, если удавалось такие найти, о кошках. Кое-что тебе всё же нравится в вампирской себе, например то, что ты стала более близкой к кошкам. Твой слух значительно обострился, ты видела практически в полной темноте, стала более быстрой и ловкой. 

Ты проводишь вечера на крыше или тренируясь с Джейн, чтобы лучше контролировать каждую часть своей сущности. Вскоре ты уже можешь без особых проблем переносить дневной свет: не загораешься, как свеча, но всё равно ощущения от каждой секунды на солнце такие, словно ты обгорела. Ты спишь от полудня до полуночи, что почти уравнивает продолжительность времени под солнцем и луной. Это не типичная привычка вампиров, но это часть твоей человечности, которую ты не хочешь терять. 

Недели становятся месяцами, и ты понимаешь, что ещё больше запала на вампиршу с волосами цвета крыла ворона, которая приняла вас троих под свою крышу. Она с самого начала привлекла тебя, но теперь ты узнала её, как личность... или, скорее, как вампира, и ты поняла, что влюблена и в эту её часть. Ты влюбилась в её пристрастие к выпечке и её любви к вязанию. Она даже связала тебе длинный розовый с синим шарф, которым ты закрыла шею. Выбор цветов несколько озадачил тебя, но ты решила не спорить и поблагодарила её объятием. 

Как-то вечером вы вдвоём отдыхали, свесив ноги с края крыши здания, устав после борьбы двое-против-одного с Дирком. Именно тогда ты решила открыть свои чувства. Это было очень странно, тебе всегда казалось, что ты теперь мертва внутри, и это не должно позволять чувствовать вообще что-либо, но оторвав взгляд от восходящей луны и посмотрев на Джейн, ты передумала. 

\- Эй, Джейни, я хотела поговорить с тобой кое о чём, - взволнованно начала ты, впившись пальцами в полу шарфа. 

\- Что-то не так, Рокси? - спросила она, тревожно блеснув своими прекрасными синими глазами. 

\- Н-нет, просто я тут думала... Как ты считаешь, возможно влюбиться, даже если твоё сердце не работает? 

\- Ну, да. Думаю, что это вполне возможно, - она посмотрела на тебя с грустной улыбкой. - Тебе нравится Дирк, правда? Я знаю, что вы, ребята, только сводные брат и сестра, но не думаю, что ты должна смотреть на это, как на препятствие... 

\- Что, Джейн, НЕТ. Я не... Дирк мой брат, и я люблю его, как брата, - ты чувствуешь себя так, словно тебя заливает краска. 

\- Тогда почему ты спрашиваешь? 

\- Наверно, потому что, ну, видишь ли, Джейн... Тыоченьмненравишьсяноеслитынечувствуешьтогожетоэтоничего, - выпаливаешь ты на одном дыхании. И, чёрт возьми, если бы кровь всё ещё текла в твоих жилах, то твоё лицо сейчас было бы краснее помидора. 

\- Боюсь, я не совсем поняла, что... - Джейн посмотрела на тебя, и ты могла бы поклясться, что у неё на губах играет улыбка, но ты решила, что её забавляет твоя робость. 

\- Я... Я хотела сказать, что ты мне очень нравишься, нет, я люблю тебя. Я люблю всё в тебе и я пойму, если ты не чувствуешь того же, в смысле, мы обе девочки, но я просто хотела, чтобы ты знала... - ты делаешь глубокий вдох и, пока твоя храбрость совсем не испарилась, хватаешь её за ворот футболки, притягиваешь к себе и прижимаешься губами к её холодным мягким губам. - Ой, прости... - ты отстраняешься и порываешься встать, но Джейн хватает тебя за запястье и тянет вниз.

\- Не уходи, пока я ничего не ответила. Я ещё не сказала ни нет, ни да, - она заставляет тебя сесть и пристально смотрит в твои ярко розовые глаза своими небесно синими, гладит рукой твоё предплечье, - ...Я тоже люблю тебя, Рокси. 

Ты смотрела на неё и мигала, опасаясь, что тебе показалось, что она только что сказала. Ты уже открыла было рот, чтобы спросить, говорила ли она всерьёз, но так ничего и не произнесла, потому что Джейн впилась в твои губы. Она с жаром прижалась к тебе, и, секунду спустя, ты ответила. Обняла её за талию, притянула к себе. 

Ты так долго ждала этого, представляла себе её вкус, и теперь ты целуешь её, слышишь её стоны. Ты проскальзываешь языком в её рот, чувствуешь, как она ласкает твою шею, зарывается пальцами в твои волнистые белокурые локоны. Улыбаясь, ты чувствуешь вкус её рта, в который она пустила тебя без борьбы, играешь своим языком с её. Джейн на вкус как торт, который вы ели после обеда, и немного как кровь после последней подпитки. 

Отовравшись от её губ, ты прижимаешься лбом к её лбу, улыбаешься, пытаешься отдышаться. Ласкаешь Джейн руками, ощущая каждый её изгиб под футболкой. Смотришь на её полузакрытые глаза, как она прислушивается к ощущениям и тихо стонет, когда ты касаешься её груди. Когда она совсем закрывает глаза, ты проскальзываешь рукой под её задницу, слегка сжав её, и пересаживаешь Джейн к себе на колени. Она распахивает свои ярко синие глаза и крепче сжимает твою шею. 

\- Р-рокси. Мне это, конечно, тоже нравится... Н-но не могли бы мы... заняться этим в другом месте? - её голос дрожит от волнения. - Мне не хотелось бы свалиться с крыши семиэтажной фабрики. 

\- Конечно. Я знаю прекрасную маленькую комнату, в которой рабочие оставались на ночь, - подхватив её за ноги одной рукой и за спину другой, ты легко поднимаешь Джейн в воздух. 

Ты улыбаешься, увидев шок на лице Джейн, когда она понимает, что ты собираешься делать. Но она тебя не останавливает, только сильнее обнимает тебя, прижимается лицом к твоему плечу. Ты спотыкаешься и чуть не сваливаешься, когда она кусает тебя в плечо и лижет кожу шеи. Зарычав, ты заворачиваешь за угол, пинком открываешь дверь и бросаешь Джейн на ближайшую кровать.

Стянув с себя футболку, ты забираешься на кровать и наклоняешь голову к Джейн, ловишь её губы и с жаром целуешь. Твои руки играют с краем майки Джейн, ты отстраняешься, смотришь на неё. Джейн улыбается и поднимает руки над головой, чтобы помочь тебе снять её. Отбросив белую майку в сторону, ты снова наклоняешься и впиваешься в её подбородок, целуешь её кремовую кожу. 

\- Ммм. Джейн. Ты такая вкусная, - ты лижешь её от основания шеи до мочки уха, ощущая, как дрожит её дыхание и она прогибается к тебе. 

Двигаешься назад, улыбаясь, слегка закусываешь её ключицу, и она корчится под тобой, сжимает простыню в кулаки. Облизывая всё ту же точку, ты кусаешь сильнее и засасываешь. Крови у нет, но если бы была, то ты уверена, что остался бы ярко красный засос. Ты поглаживаешь руками её живот, потом проскальзываешь вниз и дотягиваешься до заклёпок её бюстгальтера. Легко расстегнув его, отбрасываешь в сторону, садишься, обхватывая её бёдра. Когда ты это делаешь, она поднимает руки и закрывает грудь, всё ещё тяжело дыша. 

\- Не делай этого, - ты легонько берёшь её за запястье, не желая, чтобы она двигалась, и смотришь, как она медленно убирает руки. 

Её грудь идеальная и круглая, твёрдые соски твёрдые выступают над мягкими холмами. Ты неуверенно касаешься её правого соска и смотришь на реакцию Джейн, спрашивая разрешения. 

\- Ты не против.

\- Н-нет.

Не нуждаясь ни в каких дальнейших воодушевлениях, ты обхватываешь правую грудку Джейн и ласкаешь её, заставляя Джейн тихо постанывать, когда ты ласкаешь её сосок большим пальцем. Улыбаясь, ты склоняешься и берёшь его в рот, слегка лижешь кончик, ощущая триумф, когда стоны Джейн становятся громче. Её руки зарываются в твои светлые волосы, слегка дёргают их, чуть сильнее чем нужно, но, ты должна признать, это тебя только заводит.

Ты сосала и легонько покусывала её сосок, при этом пощипывая второй большим и указательным пальцами. Переключившись на него, ты продолжила делать то же самое с правым. Стоя на коленях по сторонам от её талии, ты опёрлась одной рукой, другой дёргая джинсы Джейн, не отвлекаясь от её мягких холмов. 

Лёгкий рывок за волосы оторвал тебя от её груди, Джейн снова притягивает твоё лицо к своему, и вы с жаром целуетесь. Охватив её голову по обе стороны и восстановив равновесие коленями, ты глубоко целуешь её, снова пробуешь на вкус. 

\- Ммммаммм. Оффпх, - глухо произносит она через поцелуй и тянется к твоему бюстгальтеру, легко снимает его с тебя. - Ты такая красивая. 

В этот момент ты даже рада, что в тебе не осталось крови, потому что ты точно была бы сейчас багровой. Хотя в вас обоих больше не было ни капли крови, ты чувствуешь жар, исходящий от ваших тел, скорее всего, от тех немногих органов, что ещё продолжают работать в ваших оболочках. Ты улыбаешься и сдерживаешь стоны, когда Джейн начинает ласкать твои груди руками. Они меньше, чем у неё, она легко охватывает их полностью, массирует пальцами. Не сдержав стонов, ты снова склоняешься к ней, намереваясь двигаться дальше, хватаешь её джинсы за пояс и стягиваешь вниз и отбрасываешь в сторону. 

Поглаживая её мягкие ляжки, ты целуешь её живот, спускаешь к пупку, оставляя цепочку поцелуев от грудей к бёдрам. Добираешься пальцами до её трусов и оттягиваешь пояс. Оттянув его достаточно далеко одной рукой, ты целуешь кожу под ним, другой рукой трогая её через ткань. Дыхание Джейн становится прерывистым, когда ты ласкаешь её между ног. Без крови, которая держала бы тело тёплым, её промежность холодна, но не ледяная, просто жар сокрыт глубоко внутри и не распространяется через кровь. Надавив пальцами, ты трёшь её вверх и вниз через бельё, прислушиваясь к её вздохам и стонам, вызываемым каждым прикосновением. 

\- Ч-ч... чтоб тебя, Рокси, хватит меня мучить, - шипит Джейн между короткими вдохами и смотрит на тебя глазами, сузившимися от удовольствия. 

\- Как скажешь, сладкая, - наклонившись вперёд, ты коротко целуешь её в губы, прежде чем проскользнуть руками в её трусы. 

Массируя пальцами её теплеющий тёмный лобок, ты аккуратно проскальзываешь одним пальцем в неё, водя другим по кругу вокруг её клитора. Джейн словно костенеет и выгибается дугой от твоего прикосновения, её рот раскрыт в стоне, она роняет голову на подушку, когда ты добавляешь второй палец. Улыбаясь произведённому на темноволосую девушку эффекту, ты мягко целуешь её в шею, вставляя и вынимая пальцы. Она была тугой и тёплой, крепко сжимала их, когда ты входила и гладила её изнутри. 

Ты уже собиралась добавить третий палец, когда почувствовала, что Джейн толкает тебя в грудь. Твоё небьющееся сердце упал. С усилием ты стараешься не показать своё разочарование на лице. 

\- Я что-то делаю не так? 

\- Что? О, нет, ты делаешь великолепно, дорогая. Просто я устала от всей этой одежды на тебе, - тихо говорит она, потягиваясь и расстёгивая твои маскировочные штаны. 

Джейн стягивает их с тебя, не без небольшой помощи, следом за ними и трусы, открывая небольшой куст светлых лобковых волос. Сладко улыбается, и ты немного шокирована, когда она неожиданно отталкивает твою руку и переворачивает под себя, так что теперь она сидит верхом на тебе. Легко проведя пальцами по твоему животу, следуя полоскам старых шрамов, спускается к бёдрам, где сразу же переходит к делу. Проводит указательным пальцем по твоим губам, легко разводя их, словно с любопытством, прежде чем надавить. Ты закусываешь нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стон, но в итоге срываешь на что-то вроде приглушённого гудения.

\- Ну, мы же не можем позволить тебе это сейчас, верно? Наверно, мне придётся заставить тебя заговорить, - голос Джейн звучит зловеще и соблазнительно, и, боже, он словно волнами отзывается у тебя в паху. 

Однако, для тебя стало неожиданностью, когда Джейн слезает с тебя и забрасывает твои колени к себе на плечи. Ухватившись за твои бёдра и крепко сжав их, прижимает тебя к матрасу. Ты чувствуешь её горячее дыхание и понимаешь, что она собирается сделать. 

\- Н-нет, Джейн, не надо так, этоаааАХХ, - твои слова обращаются в стон удовольствия, когда Джейн касается тебя языком. 

Ты зарываешься пальцами в простыню, наматывая её на кулаки, в то время как темноволосая девушка проводит языком по твоим губам и проникает внутрь. Откинув голову на подушку, ты стонешь, Джейн пробует тебя изнутри. От напряжения у тебя белеют костяшки на руках, настолько сильно ты впилась в простыню. В твоём животе сжимается узел, когда ты поворачиваешься лицом в подушку, тяжело дыша. Скрестив ноги позади головы Джейн, ты стонешь и чувствуешь, как напрягается твоё тело, настолько, что даже пальцы ног сжимаются. 

\- Ах... Д-джейн, я сейчас... сейчас... - в момент наибольшего напряжения у тебя перестают работать лёгкие, ты слепнешь от ослепительной вспышки, а потом расслабляешься. 

Тяжело дыша, ты смотришь на Джейн мутными глазами и видишь, как она забирается на тебя, её лицо покрыто твоими соками. Она наклоняется и довольно грубо целует тебя, начиная тереть бёдрами о твой пах. Охнув от новой стимуляции, ты хватаешь её голову и с силой отвечаешь на поцелуй, отвечая на движения её бёдер своими. Обхватив рукой её за спину, ты прижимаешь Джейн ближе, чтобы ваши тела соприкасались, хватаешься за её плечи. Её пальцы в твоих светлых волосах и царапают голову, она стонет от твоего поцелуя. 

Ты снова приближаешься к концу, и на этот раз ты чувствуешь, что и она тоже. Всё её тело трясётся и крепко прижимается к тебе. 

\- Вместе, - тихо бормочешь ты ей на ухо и притягиваешь к себе как можно ближе, пока она трётся своими бёдрами об твои. 

\- Д-да, - тяжело выдыхает она. 

Ты почувствовала, что готова взорваться, когда Джейн зарывается головой в твоё плечо и царапает твою спину, впиваясь ногтями в лопатки. Ты бы зашипела от боли, но её заглушил поток удовольствия, когда вы обе одновременно достигли предела и Джейн свалилась на тебя. Обхватив её за талию, ты поворачиваешься на бок и ногой сталкиваешь покрывало с матраса, чтобы расчистить для вас двоих немного чистого места. 

Джейн тяжело дыша сворачивается у тебя на груди, положив голову тебе на плечо. Она лениво проводит пальцами по шрамам, испещряющим твою кожу. Ты играешься с её волосами и обнимаешь к себе, наслаждаясь ощущением её кожи. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Джейн, - бормочешь ты ей в волосы. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Рокси, - шепчет она в ответ. 

Ты слышишь, как её голос обрывается и она сразу же засыпает. Оторвавшись от Джейн, ты кое-как распрямляешь кровать рядом с вашей и срываешь с неё покрывало. Накрыв её и себя, ты снова притягиваешь Джейн к себе. Лежишь и лениво расчёсываешь её волосы спящей. Её медленное тёплое дыхание щекочет твою шею. Обняв темноволосую девушку, ты задрёмываешь, мягко улыбаясь. 

Очень жаль, что ты убила того призрака так много месяцев назад. Сейчас бы ты его с удовольствием нашла и поблагодарила.


End file.
